


Starcrossed or not series reference guide

by KusanoSaku



Series: Starcrossed or not? [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Trees, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku





	1. Headmaster Phineas Black and Ursula Ariadne Flint children and grandchildren

Headmaster Ophiuchus Nigellus [Phineas] Black + Ursula Ariadne Flint  
Sirius Lucius [b. 1877, d. 1952]  
Ophiuchus Flavius [Phin] [b. 1880, d. 1972] (Lord Consort Burbage)  
Arcturus Caius [b. 1881, d.1959]  
Betria Livia [Belvia] [b. 1886, d. 1962] (Lady Burke)  
Cygnus Valerian [b.1889, d. 1943]

 

Sirius Lucius Black + Hesper Gamp  
Arcturus James Black [b. 1893, d.1991] (Lord Black)  
Lyconis Emily Black [b. 1901, d. 1965] (Lady Consort Bones)  
Regulus Alexander Black [b.1906, d.1959] (Lord Consort Prince)

Phin Black + Faith Aster Burbage  
Kleeia Harmony Burbage [b. 1917] (Madam Burbage)  
Kastra Prudence [b.1918, d. 1982] (Mrs. Garrick Ollivander)

Arcturus Cauis Black + Lysandra Alivia Yaxley  
Callidora Ain [b. 1915, d, 1992] (Lady Longbottom)  
Cedrella Azaleh [b. 1917] (Lady Weasley)  
Charis Tania [b. 1919, d. 1971] (Lady Crouch)

Heber Lucius Burke + Betria Livia [Belvia] Black [canon Herbert and Belvina]  
Alexander Nihal [b. 1923]  
Hamon Pelles [b. 1925] (Lord Consort Clearwater)  
Danbrain Hassaleh [Dana] [b. 1927] (Lady Prewett)  
Betria Aithne [Bethne] [b. 1929] (Lady O'Shanesey)

Cygnus Valerian Black + Violet Henretta [Violetta] Bulstrode  
Pollux Ector Black [b. 1912, d. 1990]  
Cassiopeia Ivy [b.1915, d. 1992] (Lady Consort Lovegood), Luna’s great-grandmother, Pomona’s mother  
Marak Iberis (Maris) [b. 1917, d. 1935] (squib, suicide)  
Odoritia Bay (Doria) [b. November 3 1920, d. December 31 1977] (Lady Potter)


	2. Sirius Lucius Black and Hesper Gamp's grandchildren

Sirius Lucius Black and Hesper Gamp's grandchildren  
Arcturus Hadrian Black [b. 1901, d. 1991] (Lord Black, Sirius/Padfoot's grandfather)  
Lyconis Emily Black [b. 1904, d. 1965] (Lady Consort Bones)  
Regulus Alexander Black [b. 1906, d. 1959] (Lord Consort Prince)

 

Arcturus Hadrian Black + Melania Kore Macmillian  
Lucida Ourania [b. 1910, d. 1985] (Lady Prewett, Mal's grandmother, canon Weasleys' great-grandmother)  
Orion Attis [b. 1929, d. 1977] (Sirius/Padfoot’s father)

 

Elsa Igraine Bones + Lyconis Emily Black  
Elaine Carina Bones [b. 1923, d. August 13 1981] (Madam Bones, Emelia's mother, Susan's grandmother)  
Ettare Lyra [b. 1925] (Lady Abbott)

 

Julius Cristos Prince + Regulus Alexander Black  
Marcellus Rigel Prince [b. 1922, d. January 9 1960] (Severus' grandfather)  
Aurelius Polaris Prince [b. 1924] (Lord Consort Burbage)

 

 


	3. Descendants of 'Phin' Black, the disowned

Phin Black + Faith Aster Burbage  
Kleeia Harmony Burbage [b. 1917] (Madam Burbage)  
Kastra Prudence [b.1918, d. 1982] (Mrs. Garrick Ollivander)

 

Alexandre Wilkins + Kleeia Harmony Burbage  
Hope Amnity Burbage [b.1930] (bonded to Aurelius Prince, mother of Charity Burbage & Irma Prince)  
Amos Prosper Wilkins [b. !934] (Vince Crabbe and Cassius Warrington's grand bearer)  
Nihal Lament Wilkins [b. 1936] (former Slytherin Quidditch captain, grandfather of Prefect Felicity Eastchurch)

Garrick Ollivander + Kastra Prudence Burbage  
Gianfar Sage [b. 1945] (grandfather of Michael and Stephan Corner, great-grandfather of Mishel Corner)  
Gatria Prudence [b. 1955] (Mother of Adrian Pucey)

 

Aurelius Polaris Prince + Hope Amnity Burbage  
Faith Amaltheia Burbage [b. Feb 8 1957] (Maxine O'Flaherty's mother, Madam Burbage)  
Constance Agrippina Burbage [b. Feb 8 1957] (Filius Flitwick's granddaughter-in-law)  
Irma Prudence Prince [b. 1958] (Hogwarts' Librarian)  
Charity Chryseis Burbage [b. 1961] (Hogwarts' Muggle Studies Professor and future Lady Black)

Darren Crabbe + Amos Prosper Wilkins  
Damian Azel Crabbe [b. 1956] (Vince's father)  
Alethea Tranquil Crabbe [b. 1958] (Lady Warrington, Cassius Warrington's mother)  
Alix Ryan Wilkins [b. 1962] (Marcus, Pansy and Lavender's uncle)

Nihal Lament Wilkins + Desiree Catherine Eastchurch  
Destiny Cassiopeia Eastchurch [b. 1954] (Madam Eastchurch, bonded to Robert McGonagall)

 

Gianfar Sage Ollivander + Deanna Mary Eastchurch  
Grace Dara Ollivander [b. 1958, d. Nov15 1979] (Mother of Michael and Stephan Corner, blood grandmother of Mishel Corner)

Tiberius Heath Pucey + Gatria Prudence Ollivander  
Hadrian Giedi Justice 'Adrian' Pucey [b. 21 Sep 1977] (Bonded to Blaise, sire of Abry and Enzo, currently serving as the Head of the Pucey Family in light of his father's illness)

 

Faith Amaltheia Burbage + Fiontan O'Flaherty  
Maxine Aednat O'Flaherty [b. 6 Jan 1978]

Keaton Noble Flitwick (Pro Quidditch player) + Constance Agrippina Burbage (Proprietor of In Stitches)  
Lysippe Clarity Flitwick [b. 1977] Prefect  
Hippolyte Verity Flitwick [b. 1979]

 

Bram Denzel [Bramdan] Corner + Grace Dara Ollivander  
Michael Gordon Corner [b. Nov 15 1979] (former prefect, father of Mishel, bonded to Ginny)  
Stephen Gideon Corner [b. Nov 15 1979] (current Ravenclaw 6th Year boys prefect)

  
Damian Azel Crabbe + Graine Alethea Goyle  
Vincent Catternik Crabbe [b. 30 Mar 1980] (bonded to Pansy)  
Isolde Guenloie Crabbe [b. 1983]

Mawgan Warrington + Alethea Tranquil Crabbe  
Cassius Achar Warrington [b. 20 Oct 1977] (former Slytherin Chaser)

 

Next Gen/Lilithean Pregnancies

Hadrian Giedi Justice 'Adrian' Pucey + Blaise Gabriel Zabini  
Enzo Draconian Zabini [b.12 August 1996]  
Abrecan Trajan Pucey [b. 12 August 1996]

Vincent Catternik Crabbe + Pansy Matilda Parkinson  
Sativus Edward Crabbe [Due late September, early October 1996]  
Quince Drus Parkinson [Due late September, early October 1996]

Maxine Aednat O'Flaherty + Anthony Rickett  
Sean Ernest O'Flaherty [b. 29 Sep 1996]


	4. Decendants of Arcturus Cauis Black + Lysandra Alvia Yaxley

Arcturus Cauis Black + Lysandra Alvia Yaxley  
Callidora Ain [b. 1915, d, 1992] (Lady Longbottom)  
Cedrella Azaleh [b. 1917] (Lady Weasley)  
Charis Tania [b. 1919, d. 1971] (Lady Crouch)

 

Arranz Fagan [Arfang] Longbottom + Callidora Ain Black  
Marak Petroc Longbottom [b. 1935, d. 1986] (Neville's grandfather)  
Cassiopeia Keren Longbottom [b. 1938] (Lady Wood, Oliver’s grandmother)

Septimus Weasley + Cedrella Azaleh Black  
Arcturus [Arthur] Colan Weasley [February 6, 1954] Former Auror, now working for the Misuse of Magic Office.  
Bilius Cygnus Weasley [b. 1957, d. 1977] (Mistook Sirius/Padfoot for the Grim and died)  
Cador Weasley [b.1959] (Writer, penname Kennilworthy Whisp, published by Whiz-Hard Books)

Castor Mark Crouch + Charis Tania Black  
Clorinda Aludra [b. 1938, d. 1981] (Lady Dearborn, Neville and Dean's mutual grandmother)  
Bartimus Haldir [b. 1945, d. May 16, 1995] (former head of magical law enforcement/Minister for magic candidate/Head of International cooperation/Percy's boss/Triwizard judge)  
Chara Marlene 'Charlene' [b. 1956] (Lady Johnson, Angelina's mother, grandmother of Clarine)

 

Marak Longbottom + Augusta Arlene Pettigrew (Peter/Wormtail’s aunt)  
Franciscus Denzil Longbottom ‘Frank’ [b. Jan 10 1954] (former Auror, Neville’s dad)  
Melwyn Claudia [b. Jan 7 1957] (Mrs. Inglebee)  
Tamara Cornelia [b. 1959] (Mrs. Robins)

Alger Balin Wood + Cassiopeia Keren Longbottom  
Alvin Corin Wood [b. 1954] (Oliver’s father)  
Morwenna Elvina [b. 1957] (Marcus Flint’s mother)

 

Gawain Dearborn + Clorinda Aludra Crouch  
Alys Lysistrate Dearborn [b. 9 Dec 1953] (Auror, mother of Neville)  
Caradoc Munimos Dearnborn [b. 9 Dec 1953, d. Oct 12 1981 ] (Order Member, died while impersonating Gideon, father of Dean)  
Galiene Kleio Dearborn [b. 1957] (mother of Fay Dunbar)

Bartimus Haldir Crouch + Patricia Cora Clearwater  
Bartimus Patrick Crouch [b. 1964] (Death Eater, attacked the Longbottoms, Imprisoned and impersonated Moody, Confounded the Goblet of Fire, entered Harry in Triwizard, may have killed sire, Turned Triwizard Cup into a Portkey, Attacked Harry)

Alan Gentian Johnson + Charlene Crouch  
Angelina Chara Johnson [b. 23 Oct 1977] (Former Head Girl/Quidditch Captain, Lilithean pregnancy bearer, mother of Clarine and bonded of Fred)  
Alona Spica Johnson [b. 1982]

 

Franciscus Denzil Longbottom ‘Frank’ + Alys Lysistrate Dearborn  
Neville Lionel Longbottom [b. 30 Jul 1980] (Lilithean pregnancy sire, Mr. Luna Lovegood)

Adaire Inglebee + Melwyn Claudia Longbottom  
Tamsym Gavina Inglebee [b. 1978] (Former Hufflepuff Chaser, Lilithean pregnancy bearer)  
Duncan Petroc Inglebee [b. 1979 (Ravenclaw Beater, Lilithean pregnancy sire)  
Talan Malcolm Inglebee [b. 1982]

Gawain Robins [Robard?] + Tamara Cornelia Longbottom  
\+ 2 older siblings  
Demelza Elsa Robins [b.1982] (Gryffindor Chaser)  
\+ 3 younger siblings

 

Alvin Corin Wood + Maria Jenifer Dearborn  
Oliver Galahad Wood [b. 5 May 1975] (former Gryffindor Captain, former Puddlemere United Reserve Keeper, Current Chudley Cannons Keeper)  
Nimue Aubrie Wood [b. 1978]  
Eron Gareth Wood [b. 1982

Cauis Fennel Flint + Morwenna Elvina Wood  
Marcus Petrok Flint [b. 1975] (former Slytherin captain, former Tutshill Tornado Reserve Chaser, current Chudley Cannons Chaser_  
Jacobus Tristan ' Jake' Flint [b. 1976] (Slytherin Prefect)  
Mauricius Cador Flint [b. 1980]


	5. Descendants of Septimus Remus Weasley and Cedrella Azaleh Black

Septimus Weasley + Cedrella Azaleh Black  
Arcturus [Arthur] Colan Weasley [February 6, 1954] (Former Auror, now working for the Misuse of Magic Office)  
Bilius Cygnus Weasley [b. 1957, d. 1977] (Mistook Sirius/Padfoot for the Grim and died)  
Cador Weasley [b.1959] (Writer, penname Kennilworthy Whisp, published by Whiz-Hard Books)

 

Arthur Weasley + Mary (Molly) Prewett  
William Arcturus ‘Bill’ Weasley [B. November 29, 1971] (former Head Boy, former Gringotts Cursebreaker, currently signed as a Keeper for the Canons)  
Charlus Erec Weasley [b. December 12, 1972] (Former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain/Seeker, currently on medical leave from Dragon preserve and is teaching Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, Bonded to Viktor Krum)  
Percival Isdemus ‘Percy’ Weasley [b. August 22, 1975]  
Fridricus Evelac ‘Fred’ Weasley [b. April 1, 1978] (Founder and 1/4 owner of WWW, sire of Clarine, bonded Angelina)  
Georgius Cabal ‘George’ Weasley [b. April 1, 1978] (founder and 1/2 owner of WWW, bearer of Nixie and Gail, bonded to Brecc)  
Ronald Bilius ‘Ron’ Weasley [b. March 1, 1980] (bonded to Lavender Brown, sire of Gwendolyn Brown-Weasley)  
Ginevra Mary ‘Ginny’ Weasley [b. August 11, 1981] (bonded to Michael Corner)

Arthur Weasley + Gideon Prewett  
Colin Arthur Prewett (Creevey) [Dec 6, 1980] (Anglicised version of Arthur’s name, Bonded to Seamus, future Lord Consort O'Shanesey, bearer of Colm)  
Mafalda Maia ‘Mal Prewett [March 31, 1981] (Adopted, Lady Goyle, bearer of Gwenyth, bonded to Greg)  
Dennis Caradoc Prewett (Creevey) [February 10, 1983]  
Mark Castor Prewett [17 Apr 1985] (Adopted)  
Gaheris Fabian Prewett [due late January, early February 1997]  
Gawain Novius Prewett [due late January, early February 1997]  
Gareth Rigel Prewett [due late January, early February 1997]

Cador Weasley + Rose McKinnon  
Andret Daniel Weasley [b. September 11 1974] (bonded to Penelope Clearwater, sire of Price, former Gryffindor Prefect, printer for Daily Prophet)  
Branor Jacobus Weasley [b. September 11 1974] (explorer of ancient wizarding runes)  
Calibom Arcturus Weasley [b. October 19 1978] (bonded to Susan, sire of Andrea)

 

Bill Weasley + Fleur Delacour  
Louis Arthur Weasley-Delacour [Due early to mid November 1996]

Viktor Krum + Charlie Weasley  
Alexis Mark Krum [Due November 1996]

Andret Weasley + Penelope Clearwater  
Price Andrew Clearwater [Due early to mid November 1996]

Fred Weasley + Angelina Johnson  
Clarine Lorena Weasley 'Clary' [Due August 13 1996]

Brecc Montague + George Weasley  
Fenice Clarissa Montague 'Nixie' [1 September 1996]  
Galiene Davina Montague 'Gail' [1 September 1996]

Calibom Weasley + Susan Bones  
Andrea Esmee Bones [b. 17 Jul 1996]

Ronald Weasley + Lavender Brown  
Gwendolyn Hyacinth Brown-Weasley [Due mid-late September 1996]

Seamus Patrick Finnigan + Colin Arthur Prewett  
Colman Shamus O'Shanessey [5 August 1996]

Gregory Goyle + Mafalda Prewett  
Gwyneth Ayla Goyle [Due mid-late September 1996]

Michael Gideon Corner + Ginevra Mary Weasley  
Mishel Genevieve Corner [Due early-mid September 1996]


	6. Malfoy Family

Atticus Peder Malfoy + Muriel Ettare Prewett  
Abraxus Galayn Malfoy [b. 1926, d. 1978] ('friend' of Horace Slughorn, proctor of Potion Master's exam)  
Apollus Gawain Malfoy [b. 1929] (Solicitor)

 

Abraxus Galatyn Malfoy + Aelia Dione Pucey  
Lucius Ramirus Malfoy [b. 21 Dec 1954] (Lord Malfoy, sire of Draco, spy, suitor of Madam Bones, Veela)  
Xenos Marius Malfoy [b. 21 Dec 1954] (Mr. Lovegood/Lord Consort Lovegood, Luna's father, grandfather of Lysander and Lorcan)

Apollus Gawain Malfoy + Jacquelina Elowen Flint  
Sancus Kay Malfoy [b. 1957] (Solicitor for most Pureblood families)  
Clarita Ragnall [b.1961] (Mrs. Owain Muliber)

 

Lucius Ramirus Malfoy + Narcissa Lyra Black  
Draconis Lucius Malfoy [b. June 5 1980] (Veela, son of Lucius and Narcissa, bonded to Harry Potter, sire of Orion Potter and Scorpius Malfoy)

Lucius Ramirus Malfoy + Emelia Meissa Bones  
Eirwen Lucia Bones [due Late March-Early April 1997]

 

Xeno Marius Malfoy + Demeter Minerva Lovegood  
Luna Avalon Lovegood [b. 9 Feb 1981] (Madam Lovegood, bearer of Lysander and Lorcan, bonded to Neville)

 

Sancus Kay Malfoy + Celine de Rohan  
Callista Esmée Malfoy [b. 1982]  
Terentius Maris Malfoy [b. 1984]


	7. Potter Family

Lyall Remus Lupin + George Potter  
Matilda Cana Potter [b. 1915, d. 1978] (Lady Parkinson, Pansy's great grandmother)  
Charlus Weylyn Potter [b. Apr 18 1918, d. 26 Mar 1976] James' father  
Marrok Richard Lupin [b. 1929, d. 1978] Remus' father

 

Eustace Theseus Parkinson + Matilda Cana Potter  
Eleanor Dacia Parkinson [b. 1932] Pansy's grandmother

Charlus Weylyn Potter + Odoritia Bay (Doria) Black  
James Seff Potter [b. 27 Mar 1960, d. 31 Oct 1981]

Marrok Richard Lupin + Sarah Hope Howell  
Remus John Lupin [b. 10 Mar 1960]

 

James Seff Potter + Lily Anne Evans  
Herodotus James Potter [b. 30 Jul 1980]

 

Remus John Lupin + Severus Tobias Snape  
Seraphina Andromeda Prince [due January 1997]  
Nemia Jasmine Lupin [due January 1997]  


Draconis Lucius Malfoy + Herodotus James Potter  
Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy [b. 18 Jul 1996]  
Orion Lucian Potter [b. 18 Jul 1996]  



	8. Lilithean Pregnancy Bearers and Sires

Student Bearers and Sires

Bearer name                                 House/Year                                 Sire Name                                 House/Year  
Luna Lovegood                             4th year Ravenclaw                      Neville Longbottom                  5th year Gryffindor  
Colin Creevey/Prewett                  4th year Gryffindor                       Seamus Finnigan                      5th year Gryffindor  
Mafalda Prewett                            4th year Slytherin                         Greg Goyle                               5th year Slytherin  
Caterina Zabini                             4th year Slytherin                         Jacob Levey                               6th year Ravenclaw  
Ginevra Weasley                            4th year Gryffindor                      Michael Corner                          5th year Ravenclaw  
Hannah Abbott                              5th Year Hufflepuff                      Justin Finch-Fletchley                5th year Hufflepuff  
Susan Bones                                  5th year Hufflepuff                      Calibom Weasley                        6th year Gryffindor  
Mandy Brocklehurst                       5th year Ravenclaw                      Glais Ollivander                          5th year Hufflepuff  
Lavender Brown                             5th year Gryffindor                       Ron Weasley                               5th year Gryffindor  
Megan Jones                                  5th Year Hufflepuff                       Zacharias Smith                          5th year Hufflepuff  
Leslie Moody                                  5th Year Hufflepuff                       Ernie Macmillan                           5th year Hufflepuff  
Pansy Parkinson                              5th Year Slytherin                         Vince Crabbe                               5th year Slytherin  
Padma Patil                                     5th Year Ravenclaw                       Su Li                                            5th year Ravenclaw  
Pavarti Patil                                      5th Year Gryffindor                      Dean Thomas/Dearborn               5th year Gryffindor  
Harry Potter                                     5th year Gryffindor                       Draco Malfoy                                 5th year Slytherin  
Leeann Runcorn                               5th year Hufflepuff                       Katie Bell/Belby                              6th year Gryffindor  
Alice Tolipan                                    5th year Gryffindor                       Fay Dunbar                                     5th year Gryffindor  
Blaise Zabini                                     5th year Slytherin                         Hadrian Pucey                                 7th year Slytherin  
Cho Chang                                       6th year Ravenclaw                      Rodger Davies                                 7th year Ravenclaw  
Marietta Edgcome                             6th year Ravenclaw                      Marcus Belby                                    6th year Ravenclaw  
Giselle Goyle                                     6th year Slytherin                        Millicent Bulstrode                            5th Year Slytherin  
Heidi Macavoy                                   6th year Hufflepuff                     Malcolm Preece                                 6th year Hufflepuff  
Serotina Vector                                  6th year Ravenclaw                     Gemma Farley                                   7th year Slytherin  
Cynthia Bradley                                  7th year Ravenclaw                     Ian Chambers                                   7th year Ravenclaw  
Felicity Eastchurch                              7th year Ravenclaw                   Jeremy Stretton                                  7th year Ravenclaw  
Stephanie Fawcett                               7th year Ravenclaw                   Eddie Carmichael                               7th year Ravenclaw  
Tamsym Inglebee                                7th year Hufflepuff                   Herbert Fleet                                      6th year Hufflepuff  
Angelina Johnson                                7th year Gryffindor                   Fred Weasley                                      7th year Gryffindor  
Grant Page                                          7th year Ravenclaw                   Duncan Inglebee                                 6th year Ravenclaw  
Latisha Randle                                     7th year Ravenclaw                   Jason Samuels                                     7th year Ravenclaw  
Anthony Rickett                                   7th year Hufflepuff                   Maxine O'Flaherty                                7th year Hufflepuff  
Deborah Smith                                     7th year Hufflepuff                   Nymphadora Tonks                              Former Hufflepuff  
Alicia Spinnett                                       7th year Gryffindor                  Lee Jordan                                           7th year Gryffindor                     
Payton Stimpson                                    7th year Gryffindor                  Kenan Towler                                       7th year Gryffindor  
George Weasley                                      7th year Gryffindor                  Brecc Montague                                   7th year Slytherin

 

Adult Bearers and Sires:

Bearer name              Former House         Occupation                                Sire Name                    Former House          Occupation  
Emelia Bones             Hufflepuff               Head of the House of                 Lucius Malfoy               Slytherin                  Head of the House of   
                                                                Bones, Head of Magical                                                                                 Malfoy, Politician  
                                                                Law Enforcement                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Member of Council of                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Magical Law  
Deborah Smith          Hufflepuff                Former Hufflepuff Prefect           Nymphadora Tonks      Hufflepuff               Auror  
Severus Snape           Slytherin                  Head of Slytherin                        Remus Lupin                Gryffindor               Charms Master                                                                                                                                   Potions Master of Hogwarts                                                                            of Hogwarts                                                                                                                                       Defence Professor                                                                                                                                                                              Gideon Prewett          Ravenclaw               Head of the House of Prewett,     Arcturus Weasley          Gryffindor               Consort of Lord Prewett,  
                                                                 Owner of Chudley Cannons                                                                           Head of Cannons Security  
Arcturus Weasley       Gryffindor                Consort of Lord Prewett              Gideon Prewett             Ravenclaw               Head of the House of Prewett,  
                                                                 Head of Cannons Security                                                                              Owner of Chudley Cannons   
Andromeda Black      Slytherin                   Former Prefect/Head Girl             Ted Tonks                    Hufflepuff               Mind Healer  
                                                                 Birth Healer                                                                                                                                                                                       Aurora Sinistra          Ravenclaw                Former Prefect                             Septima Vector             Ravenclaw                Former Prefect  
                                                                 Current Astronomy                                                                                          Current professor of  
                                                                 Professor                                                                                                         Ancient Runes   


	9. I did not sleep with that wizard! kids

I did not sleep with that wizard! kids

 

Lilithean paired relationships

Draco/Harry  
Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy [18 Jul 1996]  
Orion Lucian Potter [18 Jul 1996]

Neville/Luna  
Lysander Aetius Lovegood [4 Aug 1996]  
Lorcan Francis Longbottom [4 Aug 1996]

Brecc/George  
Fenice Clarissa Montague [1 Sep 1996]  
Galiene Davina Montague [1 Sep 1996]

Adrian/Blaise  
Abrecan Trajan Pucey [12 Aug 1996]  
Enzo Draconian Zabini-Pucey [12 Aug 1996]

Calibom/Susan  
Andrea Esmee Bones [17 Jul 1996]

Fred/Angelina  
Clarine Lorena Weasley [13 Aug 1996]

Dora/Deborah  
Channa Kimah Smith [31 Aug 1996]

Zacharias/Megan  
David Jonathan Smith [28 Aug 1996]

Leanne/Katie  
Aila Constance Belby [Late December 1996]

Ernie/Leslie Anise  
Aaron Liam Macmillan [5 Sep 1996]

Justin/Hannah  
Hadassah ‘Maddy’ Monica Abbott [27 Aug 1999]

Ron/Lavender  
Gwendolyn Hyacinth Weasley [19 Sep 1996]

Michael/Ginny  
Mishel Genevieve Corner [12 Sep 1996]

Dean/Pavarti  
Parisa Matilda Dearborn [Early Sep 1996]

Su Li/Padma  
Jun Kanta Li [Late Dec 1996]

Seamus/Colin  
Colman Shamus O’Shanesey [5 Aug 1996]

Rodger/Cho  
Rivalen Hangeng Davies [5 Sep 1996]

Faye/Alice  
Anna Karensa Dunbar [23 Sep 1996]

Millicent/Giselle  
Gracielle Mireio Bulstrode [early Oct 1996]

Greg/Mafalda  
Gwyneth Ayla Goyle [17 Sep 1996]

Vince/Pansy  
Sativus Edward Crabbe [early Oct 1996]  
Quince Drus Parkinson [early Oct 1996]

Kenan/Payton  
Kenwyn Drew Towler [12 Sep 1996]

Lee/Aicia  
Abbey Nile Jordan [25 Aug 1996]

Anthony/Maxine  
Sean Ernest O’Flaherty [29 Sep 1996]

Tamsym/Herbert  
Tressa Ellery Fleet

Malcolm/Heidi  
Brin Davy Preece

Glais Ollivander/Mandy  
Davey Galehot Brocklehurst

Eddie/Stephanie  
Braden Seth Fawcett

Marcus/Marietta  
Mercius August Belby [24 Sep 1996]

Jeremy/ Felicity  
Jason Shiloh Stretton [mid Oct 1996]

Grant/Duncan  
Devon Gerens Inglebee [Aug 1 1996]

Jason/Latisha  
Jorell Leroy Samuels

Ian/Cynthia  
Isaac Sheridan Chambers

Serotina/Gemma  
Rosalba Shaula Vector [late Nov 1996]

Jacob/Caterina  
Joff Orion Zabini  
Loren Blake Levey  
Mirian Bethany  
Alison Renee

Septima/Aurora  
Meissa Helena Vector [late Dec 1996- early Jan 1997]

Remus/Severus  
Seraphina Andromeda Prince  
Nemia Jasmine Lupin

Lucius/Amelia  
Eirwen Lucia Bones [6 Apr 1997]

Gideon/Arthur  
Gaheris Fabian [Early Feb 1997]  
Gawain Novius [Early Feb 1997]  
Gareth Rigel [Early Feb 1997]

Andromeda/Ted  
Rigel Pericles Black-Tonks [Apr 1997]

 

Non- Lilithean related partners

Sirius/Marianna  
Jacob Saggitarius Levey [b. 23 Sep 1978] (Illegitimate),

Septima/Aurora  
Serotina Talitha Vector [1978]

Andret/Penelope  
Price Andrit Clearwater [10 Nov 1996]

Bill/Fleur  
Louis Arthur Weasley [mid Nov 1996]

Viktor/Charlie  
Alexis Mark Krum [late Oct- early Nov 1996]


End file.
